Skunk Fu!: Demons of Darkness
by Ryu Gunslinger
Summary: When a Demon army overtakes Dragons mountain, the Valley receives the aid of a group of demon hunters determined to prevent the dreaded Orochi from taking a maiden for a sacrifice.
1. The art of Change

Prologue: Enter the Animals Valley

Disclaimer: I don't own those of Skunk fu, but I do own Wolf, Panther, Hedgehog, Cat, Sparrow, Bear, Hawk, Bat, Sprite, and Rat.

Prologue: Enter the Animals Valley

Somewhere deep in a lush green forest did two animals rest within a clearing. The first being a gray furred wolf, around ¾ the size of Tiger and polished his katana sword in his hands, humming a certain tune to himself. The other was a brown bear, at least a good foot on Tiger, standing on a sphere that was like a giant green marble with a leaf at the center. A white furred hedgehog with black spines on its back soon came into the area, pulling the cart in with a rope tied to the front.

"Still guarding Bear? I swear Wolf, you seem lazy today!" She said, as she looked at him with her feminine eyes.

"It's too quite here!" He remarked looking around with his calm eyes.

"I know, not one underling imp attacked me at all when I was hauling my supplies here." The female hedgehog remarked, as she shook her head looking to the snoring bear.

"Yes, even Bat said it was a boring night. I almost wonder if our enemies are moving once more." Wolf stated, as he turned, a black furred muscled panther coming into the area, a ninja hood over his head and a sword bucked to a belt on his waist.

"I have no news to report, neither a hair nor hide of any demon underlings. It's obvious they are on the move." The panther remarked.

"Thanks Panther. I only hope Hawk can find any trace of the army's direction." He said, taking a sip out of his small cup filled with sake. "Sake anyone?" He asked, Panther walking closer, as he took out a cup from a box, wanting some.

Hedgehog shook her head. Immediately did a Sparrow and a black cat come into the area.

"Sparrow! Cat! I assume you two found nothing as well?" Wolf asked.

"Nothing. Just boredom!" Cat said, taking a sigh.

"The village was in shambles. I swear, they must have taken the maiden by force with the way the area was." Sparrow remarked, oldest and wisest, he knew how deadly the demon underlings where.

"Great. Then Orochi must be looking for a new place to be at!" Wolf remarked with a sigh.

"Chin up M'lord, can't have you showing any bitterness now." A rat said, as he walked within the clearing.

"Easier said then done. It just feels like we haven't made any progress. We have yet to put a dent in Orochi, moreover even saved one maiden from being gobbled up!" Wolf said, shaking his head.

"Wah wah wah, jeez Wolf, stop being so down. What we need is a plan. From what I know, we need to find a way to break that barrier around the Orochi's cave. Trouble is what can break it?" A small bug like creature remarked.

"True… and Hedgehog here might be able to find something." He said, as the group turned to her.

"We would need something so full of holy power that it would be able to pierce that barrier set up by the eight headed serpent. If anything, it would have to be on the night of the ritual." Hedgehog remarked, as she crossed her arms.

A loud bird call caused all to gaze up as a hawk flew in; landing on the cart Hedgehog had pulled.

"The demons are heading to the north, toward some valley that was once guarded by a dragon." She stated, as the others looked to one another, then to Sparrow.

"So they are heading to the Sacred Valley that once led to the Heavens." He said, taking a deep breath.

"You mean the area where the Lotus Flower that connected Heaven and Earth?" Cat asked, having heard the stories.

"Yes, that's the place." Sparrow remarked, as Wolf closed his eyes.

"M'lord, if we are to even get to that valley, we must move now. The animals there are in grave danger." Rat stated as he looked up at wolf with worried eyes.

"I know." Wolf answered, standing to his feet. "Gather some of your supplies and prepare to move out!" He ordered, as the group dispersed and gathered what they could.

* * *

Upon the mountain did an army of ape like underling demons march up the mountain, green, dark red, brown and yellow types marching on the ground with purple ones on kites in the sky, all heading towards the Ninja Monkeys stronghold. Leading the way was a figure cloaked in shogun type armor, one that was black as a cloudless night. Spotted, the monkeys ran forth, charging towards the enemy.

"Pitiful, brainless apes!" The Shogun stated, as he waved his hand as many of the demons charged forth, pushing back the ninjas with their own weapons. The green ones using flutes to shoot strange darts at them, the red ones using their banjo-like instruments to block and counter each ape, the yellow ones going underground and popping up, only to beat on their drums, and send a earth shaking crash that sent the ninja monkeys flying.

"What's going on out here!?" Baboon demanded, marching out towards the oncoming army, his eyes widening.

"WASABI!" Baboon cried out, as several demons started infiltrating the areas, each of the Ninja monkeys falling in battle.

As Baboon slowly back away, did he back into the dark armored Shogun, as he turned around and gulped.

"Either surrender to me and or be sent to the underworld!" The Shogun stated, as he placed a sword upon Baboons throat.

"And what will become of me if I do?" Baboon asked, but felt the tip press very close to his throat.

"Depends, I will decide what to do with you. Right now, call your troops to surrender and perhaps I can spare your pitiful life!" The Shogun stated, still holding his dark and ominous katana to the neck of Baboon.

"I… I surrender." Baboon remarked, keeping his hands to his side.

"Wise choice!" The Shogun said, as he thrust his sword into the heart of Baboon.

A dark purple aura surrounded him, before it died out and revealed a dark samurai outfit armor on his own body. He turned around, sending sparks out, as he turned his monkeys into katana wielding ninjas about double the size of the original monkey ninjas. Their faces now looked uglier then before, having much larger teeth, and glowing red eyes.

"NOW MY MINIONS… we shall show Panda's troops just what demonic power can do!" Baboon stated in a demonic voice, now glowing with red eyes of hatred.

"Idiot! I want an example shown. I have the perfect sacrifice to show them we mean business!" The black Shogun said, gazing to the cave.

"I think that dragon will make a perfect example." He said, his red eyes upon his mask glowing.

* * *

Slowly did the sound of footsteps echo through the cave, Dragon growling as he spotted the Dark Shogun heading his way.

"Who dares enter my cave without my permission? Do you think that armor will even protect you!?" Dragon threatened, blowing fire forth, as he tried to melt the armor on him.

As the smoke fell did the samurai stand there, his armor unscathed by the fierce hot fire Dragon had spewed.

"What!? No armor could withstand my fiery magma breath!" Dragon said, moving in closer.

"This armor consumes light. Your fire is but a mere dim light that could only be absorbed by this armor made from Dark Matter!" The Samurai stated, as he unsheathed his sword.

"You dare fight against me? I will crush you with my own tail!" Dragon stated, as he swung forth, but as it hit did the Shogun reveal itself to be an illusion.

Dragon growled, looking around the area.

"Hiding like a coward? You are no different then that fool Baboon!" Dragon said, looking around.

"Darkness is more of a friend for me then you could imagine, Dragon!" The Shogun said, as Dragon continued to look around, before he soon felt a pain in his midsection.

Turning around did he find a strange arrow in his side, one that misted with a purple poisonous mist. More arrows shot forth, as they embedded into the scales of the dragon, as he cried out in pain.

"This poison shall not kill you, but it will weaken you greatly. Even if the heavens have taken your powers, your body will not burst into flames with the poison in you!" The shogun said, as Dragon's head fell to the ground.

Shogun stood before him, the icy water now colored a poison purple. He sheathed his sword, as he turned, watching as his Imps came into the area, throwing rope around Dragon, as they started to pull him out.

"How did you even take down Dragon?" Baboon asked, walking into the room.

"Poison of Orochi can take down anyone. Even one born from the heavens!" Shogun said, as Dragon was slowly pulled out of the water.

"Take him down to the valley with your troops… show them how weak this pitiful dragon has become. If they still resist… then do what you wish!" Shogun said, as he walked off.

* * *

"Let me see if I have this right Crane: Some army of many colored apes went marching into Baboons fortress, is that right?" Panda asked, looking at her with unbelievable eyes.

"Yes, yes. I saw it all. A whole mess of beasts heading towards baboons fortress. I would get closer, but they had airborne warriors as well. Not much else to say, other then that leader of there's wore too much armor." She said, as Panda sighed.

"Turtle is the oldest of us all. Perhaps he might know what is going on. Assemble everyone; we must know what kind of army we are dealing with." Panda mentioned, knowing it could be trouble.

Even in his youth had he never heard anything such as what Crane had told him. Shining black armor, apes that seemed to number an army the size of Baboons, it was indeed news that gave him weary feelings for once.

* * *

Wolf, Panther, Bear, and the two females Hedgehog and Cat pulled the cart along, as they slowly made their way along the forest area. Cat stopped, panting a bit from the hauling they where doing.

"Cat not pulling cart!" Bear said complaining, as Wolf looked to her.

"Cat, are you okay?" He asked, as Cat looked up to him, seeing his concerned face.

"Yeah, my arms are just a bit tired from holding the ropes at my chest." She remarked, as she took the ropes again.

"You sure? You can take a break if you have to." Wolf suggested, getting a glare from Bear.

"Cat takes break, Bear take break too!" Bear demanded.

"Fine, five minute break everyone." Wolf ordered, as the five dropped their ropes, taking a breather for a while.

Sparrow and Hawk flew down, taking their places alongside.

"I think you five might want to go a bit further, there is a river about a few minutes from where you guys are now." Sparrow stated.

The five looked at one another, then immediately stood, grabbing their ropes, pulling the cart onwards.

"Jeez, they are going to get you for that, y'know?" Sprite, the bug like creature, remarked, as Sparrow laughed.

"At their rate, they will get there in a few minutes." Sparrow remarked, giving a laugh like an old man.

"We might as well join them there too!" Hawk remarked, as Sparrow nodded in agreement.

The two flew off, following their companions trail to the river. The five already where ahead, and kept running, but soon slowed down when they noticed the running water ahead, stopping just near the edge. They soon got out their canisters, filling up their own jugs of water, before drinking some of the jugs down. Cat let out a sigh of relief.

"Fresh and cool!" She said, feeling the water cool her heated body down.

"Yeah, but how are we going to get the cart across the water?" Panther stated, pointed at the wheels of the cart.

"Hmm, we'll need a few large trees cut in half." Wolf stated, looking the river over. "Lets get to work!" He stated, as he sliced through a tree, as it fell down to the ground, only a few feet from the cart.

Hedgehog clenched her fist, glaring at Wolf.

"That almost crushed our supplies you dolt!" She yelled at him, as Wolf smiled in embarrassment scratching his head.

Panther easily cut each of the branches off, as he then sliced the tree's trunk part in half, placing the two parts evenly upon the land, as the five soon started to pull the cart once more, heaving it across the tree parts, and easily getting it across. Hawk and Sparrow arrived to find the bridge and the cart on the other side.

"Seems the youngsters are more resourceful then thought." Sparrow said with a chuckle.

"Yeah, but I wonder if the animals in the valley are even trained in any sort of style of fighting." Hawks asked.

"Who cares, we still need to get moving!" Sprite remarked, the two birds flew off.

* * *

"So what does the _great leader_ want this time?" Rabbit asked, arrogantly as always, with sarcasm on the 'great leader'.

"We have a new situation. According to Turtle, we may be dealing with something far worse then Baboon and the Ninja Monkeys. According to Crane, there was a large battalion of unknown creatures now called Imps that have possibly overrun Baboons headquarters." Panda stated, ignoring rabbit as usual.

The valley animals began to talk amongst themselves, in fear and in confusion. Pig was the first to reply.

"So… if the monkeys are busy with them Imps, whose gonna play with us?" Pig asked.

"Um, Pig. I don't think the monkeys are going to be 'playing' with the Imps." Fox remarked, as all turned to panda.

"Turtle, what exactly is it that these Imps may do?" Panda asked, as all turned to face him.

"By what Crane told you youngsters, these Imp demons serve someone far more dangerous then Dragon. I don't remember its name, but I do know it's terrorized many villages and on a full moon always desires a maiden. Just wish I remembered its name." He spoke, as he scratched his head.

"Tiger could take him on!" Skunk suggested, Tiger immediately showing fear.

"WHAT!? Me? I don-"

"Tiger? Face that beast that demands sacrifices? He barely survived against Dragon!" Rabbit stated with his arms crossed, only to be hit on the head by Fox.

"Honestly Rabbit, you should show some respect." Fox stated, Rabbit growling.

"I still cannot understand how someone arrogant as you has even managed to stay alive!" Duck said, glaring at Rabbit.

Rabbit was about to reply, when a new voice soon caught them all off guard.

"ATTENTION VALLEY ANIMALS! I HAVE SOMETHING BIG TO SHOW YOU ALL" Baboon yelled, as the animals looked out from the edge of the hill, gasping at what they saw.

"Am I dreaming, or is that serpent thingy Dragon?" Ox asked, as he looked on with his more mellow expression.

"That or he has finally made a puppet of the dragon." Bird remarked, as at the bottom of the hill where the ravage Ninja monkeys, Baboon seated on a throne with two poles going out of the side of it.

Tiger looked down in fear, seeing the dragon in pain. The others only looked in awe, Panda included, as he saw his old friend and now enemy breathing slowly, his eyes bleeding from punctured wounds.

"What have you done to Dragon, Baboon!?" Panda demanded, as Baboon laughed.

"Not much other then weaken him to the point that he is nothing but a helpless Dragon. But let me show you what will happen if you don't hand the Valley over to me." Baboon stated as he stood up and walked along the back of Dragons serpent like area, until he reached the head.

Pulling out an ominous purple katana did he move it directly at the horns of the beast, before shoving it into the head of Dragon, down to the hilt of the katana, Dragon giving a fierce and soon weakening roar.

* * *

The roar echoed through the forest, as the Demon hunters heard it.

"Is that Orochi?" Cat asked, as the four others answered with a "No!"

"We should be close!" Wolf said, as he and the four others ran off.

Sparrow and Hawk flew in, as they looked around the area where the cart was.

"That roar… was that Orochi?" Hawk asked, looking to Sparrow.

Sparrow shook his head.

"If that was anything, it would be the Dragon of the valley, and by it's roar, it has finally died." He stated, feeling pity on the dragon for falling victim to the imps.

"But it must be more then those imps… it may be a stronger villainous one at work!" Sparrow stated, the two flying off to where the others where heading.

* * *

Baboon laughed manically, as the scales of the dragon soon rotted away, revealing the skeleton before the Valley animals, which could only look on in horror.

"My…word… he just… killed… Dragon!" Mantis said in his Christopher Walken like voice.

"How could anyone even kill dragon?" Skunk asked, as he looked on in an uneasy glance.

"Baboon has power from something far more foul then his ego." Panda remarked, as Turtle gasped in fright, shivering.

"I don't believe it; Baboon has made a pact with a demon!" Turtle remarked, as his eyes looked at the Baboon with fear.

"DEMON!!" The others remarked in surprise.

"I thought demons where just story creatures that where made up to scare us!" Crane stated, uneasy when she heard what Turtle said.

"Oh they are real, real as you and I!" Turtle stated.

"Give me a break, how come no demons have showed up until now?" Rabbit asked, crossing his arms.

"Maybe because we had you to protect us!" Fox sarcastically remarked.

"Enough you two, this isn't any time to be arguing!" Duck remarked, as the two looked at each other, but soon looked down.

"Now, I suggest you fools surrender now, or else deal with my new and more ferocious monkeys here!" He said, his ninja monkeys giving a loud, squawking roar.

* * *

"Cur blimey, those are some ugly looking demons!" Rat stated, looking out from behind a tree, the others doing the same.

"What do you make of it Hedgehog?" Wolf asked, as Hedgehog closed her eyes, sensing the dreaded source of darkness, but connected to the big ape.

"That army is no demons, just a bunch of monkeys under some influence of that shoguns power!" Hedgehog stated.

"So we take out the shogun and all is well. Sounds simple enough to me." Panther stated with ease.

"Forget that, looks like those animals are in trouble and outnumbered!" Cat stated, pointing at the ones on the hill.

"Well, call me crazy, but if we can free those monkeys, we can easily take down that shogun!" Wolf stated, turning to Hedgehog, "Think you can whip up an exorcism card that can take'em all out?"

"You'd best give me a half an hour at least. That is if you guys can handle it for that long?" She said, almost taunting them at the last part.

"As long as we have wills of steel, those damn monkeys won't know what hit them. Anyway, get me a smoke bomb and our wooden weapons. I'd say we best make one 'explosive' entrance." He stated, with enthusiasm on the 'explosive'.

Hedgehog nodded, and ran off, coming back after a full minute, and tossed each weapon to the right person.

"All right! Now get to work on the exorcism card!" He stated, as Hedgehog headed off, the remaining five heading close to the hill while staying in the forest, Wolf putting on his blood red bandana, the others doing somewhat of the same with their own bandanas the same color.

* * *

"Now then, I don't think your 'kung fu skills' are any match for may new monkeys, so either surrender, or I will send them up to rip you all a new-"

--Enter Protoman's theme--

A sudden whistle filled the air, one that seemed to be upbeat then down. The Valley animals looked around, hearing the whistle.

"WHO DARES WHISTLE WHEN MY VICTORY IS NEAR!" Baboon demanded loudly, as a sudden blast in front of the hill before the Valley animals blew forth.

Smoke covered the area for a good while, before it died down to reveal the five worriers who had decided to fight, to give Hedgehog some time and to protect the ones on the roof. Standing in the center was Wolf, with Rat to his left, Bear to his far left, Panther to his right and Cat to his far right.

"What have we here? Five fools who think they can take on my army? You must be stupid if you think you can take out all my monkeys here!" Baboon remarked with a deep laugh.

"As long as our wills remain strong as steel, our bodies can take you on to the end of time!" Wolf said, pointing his wooden katana sword at the ape. "Evil one, we shall take your foul behind down!" Wolf concluded, his eyes looking with sheer determination at the baboon.

"We'll just see about that… ATTACK!!" Baboon screamed, as the monkeys charged forth, each one charging towards the five.

As the apes came within range did the five make their move. Wolf swinging his sword with a breakneck speed in only a split second, sending two monkeys flying back into the crowd. He took a deep breath, placing the tip in front, as his jabbed his sword forth, sending the monkeys flying back with each thrust he made with the sword.

Panther followed a similar style to Wolfs, but used his arms and feet at times when his sword could not react in time. Cat fought with her pole stick, as she whacked each of the monkeys heading her way out of bounds with each end of her pole stick. She continued, her eyes showing more fierceness then any child's. Rat had no trouble attacking with his sword, taking a swing when the monkeys where at point blank range with him. He held his ground just as well as his companions held their space. Bear held back each beast with his fists and his belly, smacking one back with his belly.

They where swift as wind, and focused as any worrier should be, holding the line against the entire force. The valley animals looked on with surprise, seeing the crew holding back the army of demonized monkeys.

"Are you watching closely Skunk?" Panda asked, as Skunk did not answer, too focused on the team.

Panda knew he was watching, but still spoke, to all who would listen.

"These are indeed warriors of spirit; they are focused, disciplined and trained in the arts of combat. Such devotion and grace is something I have seen only in few warriors." Panda stated, as he watched with a smile.

"Those youngsters are indeed feverous when it comes to combat, but at the rate they are going, they're going to get tired out fast." Turtle mentioned.

"So why don't we introduce ourselves to them!" Rabbit said punching a fist into his open right hand.

"NO! There is already very little room down there for all of us. We may only cause more trouble." Panda remarked.

"Usually I am not one to side with Rabbit, but they are defending us. We should at least give them a hand before they collapse!" Fox stated, as Panda sighed.

"I know, but they are still fighting with their hearts in tune with nature. Still, as I said, we could be a burden, their space is still too cramped for us to go in." Panda stated.

"Space smace!" "Yeah, we can take them fools down!" "C'mon masta Panda!" "Let us take the assault!" The bees stated.

"You will need to go in eventually Panda!" Came a voice from above, as Sparrow sat on a branch.

"Sparrow? Is that you?" Turtle said, looking up at the elder bird.

"It is old friend, been ages since I came home!" Sparrow remarked, as he looked around at the others.

"I see there are a few new people here. Still, I doubt kung fu will be enough to take down these buggers. Seems they are puppets being used by that albino ape! Still, one of my comrades has a way to break the evil bonds on them. She will need more time, so you all will have to go in soon." Sparrow stated, as he looked at each of them.

"Go in… to that area?" Tiger said, shivering a bit.

"Just how much longer do you think they can last?" Duck asked, Sparrow flying off the branch, and looking lower.

"Not to long!" He said, as a screech sound caught the others attention, as Hawk flew in carrying a large chest.

"I have the Yggdrasil pole sticks you required Sparrow." Hawk said, landing as she panted.

"Well done Hawk. I suggest you all take one, the sticks are much more stronger then bamboo and could really give them demon monkeys a beating!" Sparrow stated, as he looked to the tired Hawk.

"Hawk, get some water and get at least five bottles of water for our fighting friends." He stated, as Hawk nodded, taking a weakened flight off.

"Now then, arm yourselves up and prepare for battle!" Sparrow stated as he kicked open the chest filled with the wooden poles.

Immediately did everyone move forth, taking one pole each (those who could lift them, as they are the size of the bamboo sticks used), turning to the edge of the hill they now stood on. The five below where starting to show their limit, as their moves now seemed to be a second to late, as Panther took the first hit and slammed against the bottom of the hill. Bear took a punch to the face and went falling down to the ground, a rumble occurring as he fell, the demon monkeys surrounding him. Rat moved forth to try to protect, but easily was tackled by one. Wolf already noticed his crew getting taken down by the monkeys, turning to Cat, who now was on her knees.

"Water…" She said weakly.

"Dammit… we have to keep fighting, otherwise-"

"Watch the language; we have a child present here!" Panda muttered, as he leaped down, swinging fast and hard, knocking the monkeys off of Rat.

Rabbit and Fox leaped down, fighting off the monkeys away from Wolf.

"Hang in their ya mutt; we'll protect you for the time being." Rabbit stated, whacking a few of the apes.

"I think he's a lupine Rabbit!" Fox corrected, taking down a several apes heading her way.

"Whatever!" Rabbit muttered.

Skunk, Frog, and Tiger took charge of helping Cat.

"I'll just, keep guard of the feline here!" Tiger stated, staying behind Cat while Skunk and Frog taking out the group of Monkeys.

Turtle and Pig took out the enemies near Panther, while Mantis, Crane, and Duck took on the monkeys surrounding Bear. Ox and Bird only watched, Bird not wanting to get involved with the fight.

"Um, shouldn't we help them out?" Ox asked, watching them fight.

"Nah, they seem to have it under control!" Bird remarked.

Hawk soon flew back, carrying in her claws the bottles of mystical spring water in a carton. She flew down to where Wolf was, dropping the carton to him, as Wolf moved up, grasping one of the bottles of mystical water, as he bit his teeth upon the cork, pulling it off, as he placed the opening to his maw, starting to chug the water down. With a satisfying 'ah', he slowly got up on his legs, as he looked to panther.

"Hey Panther, catch!" Wolf called out as he tossed two bottles to his companion.

Catching the bottles in his paws did Panther take the one in his right, biting down on the cork and pulling the cork off the bottle. He proceeded to chug it down, as he felt the energy returning. Standing to his feet, he rushed over to where Cat was, lifting her head up, as he opened the bottle cork with his finger, as he poured the water in her mouth, Cat slowly drinking it down. She soon opened her eyes, leaping to her feet, wiping the water off her lips.

"Oh yeah! That's the stuff!" She said, kicking her pole up as she was ready to attack.

"Hold your position Cat, Wolf hasn't ordered any attack!" Panther stated.

Wolf had slide the bottles to rat, who took one in his hand, pulling out the cork and placing it to his mouth, as he drank down the whole body, leaping to his feet.

"Two for Sir Bear, M'Lord?" Rat asked, Wolf giving a nod.

Rat immediately ran over to where Bear laid, as he removed the corks in the bottles with his fingers, as he opened Bear's jaw, pouring the water into his mouth. Bear slowly chugged it down, finishing off the water supply in the two bottles, as he groaned, pushing himself up, as he cracked his neck to the side.

"Bear feel great. Monkey demons no match for Bear!" He stated, with a grizzly roar.

"Alright, looks like we've got our strength back!" Wolf said with pride.

"DEMON HUNTERS!!" He cried out taking a battle stance, his four companions leaping near to him, as they took their own stances as well.

"HO!!" They answered, Wolf smiling.

"Time for round two. Ready? Set! Attack!!" He cried out, as they leaped forth, taking on the Monkey demons once more.

They still used the same techniques, but moved ever so swiftly as they sent each Monkey flying back into the entire squad, knocking many down. Baboon only watched, seeing that his new squad was not faltering, still fighting on like he could only dream. He knew his victory was close, and already was anxiously awaiting it. Everyone kept fighting, keeping the Monkeys at bay, either by the wooden weapons or by their own brute fists or feet. A few minutes pasts, before they leaped back, all panting, tired from the battle.

"I can't believe this, they are still coming after us!" Rabbit said, as he whacked a few monkeys back.

"Master Panda, what should we do?" Skunk asked, taking a few breaths.

Panda was about to speak, but was immediately cut off.

"Rest easy all. The card is good and ready!" Hedgehog said, as every eye on the battlefield looked up the hill, as she stood there, gazing down at the army, in her hand was a white card with a few vine wrapped around it, and several Asian like writings on it.

"Well, aren't you a pretty thing, maybe more then Fox, but what card could honestly take out my brigade here!" Baboon asked, the Monkeys giving a deep roar.

"Shiti muyiki utano!" she muttered, the card in her hands glowing, as she tossed it forth into the center of the monkey squad, as a large blast engulfed them, dust already spreading around the area.

The dust soon settled, as many of the scrawny ninja monkeys lay before them, but around thousands of dark purple will 'o wisps swirled above, as they went to Baboon, who was now steaming with anger.

"This isn't over… you may have taken down my Monkeys, but you will not take me down!" He said, and then gave a bone shaking roar.

Immediately did many bolts shoot out from his body, taking the ninja monkeys before him and slowly start to build up into a giant pile of a walking warrior that the valley had seen before.

"This again? He must be running out of ideas!" Rabbit said, remembering what had happened before.

"It may be déjà vu, but I don't think he is using ropes this time!" Fox pointed out, as Baboon glared down at them with red eyes.

Tiger immediately backed away, shivering in fright, the valley animals already knowing it was danger. The demon hunters where not scared one bit, they had seen far worse then this. Wolf looked over to Bear, then to Panther, giving a nod, as his eyes returned to bear.

"Bear, time for a boost!" He said, Bear giving a confused look, but smiled and nodded.

Wolf ran directly towards Bear, as Bear held his paws together. As soon as Wolfs right paw touched did Bear lift his arms up, throwing Wolf high in the air and heading directly towards Baboon. Both of the arms of Baboon swung in an arc angle, attempting to crush Wolf in his hands. Wolf, in a split second, jabbed the sword into the monkey made hand and heaved himself up onto the hand, as he landed upon the edge. Baboon immediately lifted his hands up, as he tried to slap him, but Wolf dashed out of the way, as he ran up the arm, heading towards Baboon.

He managed to make it up to near the shoulder part, when his ankles were grasped by the monkeys, as he was slowly pulled down into them.

"You didn't really think I would let you walk on my troops without stopping you, did you?" Baboon said, as Wolf started to laugh.

"Fool, I am but a distraction!" Wolf stated with a smile.

"What!?" Baboon demanded, but a shadow caught his attention, as Panther soon landed a punch in the nose of the baboon.

Upon the impact did the apes fall apart, raining down upon the ground as Baboon flew back, away from the group of falling monkeys. Hedgehog headed off, determined to freeze him with her slips before he would cause more trouble. As Baboon landed did he flip a few times before he finally stopped his crash landing did Hedgehog leap in, and hit his face with a paper slip with several writings on it, as it froze him in place, Baboon unable to move a muscle, as he mumbled through his throat, "Wasabi!!"

She knew that would hold the evil for the time being, and putting anymore on would not work, since he wore armor. She sighed, as she turned to the animals of the valley. They stood around the Monkeys who slowly woke up, squealing like they usually did, as they turned to see the animals, turning to their right to find the five who had fought them, then turning right again to find Hedgehog with several more prayer slips. The monkeys soon turned and began to retreat.

"That's right! Run away you cowards!!" Rabbit said, swinging his fists at them.

"Shall we go after them Wolf?" Panther asked, looking to Wolf.

"We have bigger problems, like dealing with that Shogun ape!" He stated walking towards the ape, looking him over. "Hedgehog!" He called out.

"Yes Wolf?" She answered, crossing her arms.

"Get the enchanted chains; it should help keep this tainted fool in check for a while." Wolf said, as she nodded, heading into the forest once more. "The rest of you check the area for demons, and in groups, understood?" He asked, getting a 'Yes sir!' from each of his companions.

Panda ordered the others to check the valley around for any abnormalities, each divided into groups of two just to be on the safe side, leaving the four elders with the leader of the Demon hunters.

"Speaking on everyone here, I must thank you for your help today." Panda said, bowing to him.

"Ah, not a problem. We just did what we do best. Anyway, names Wolf." He said, turning to Baboon, his eyes looking to the sky.

"You may call me Duck, and this is Panda, Crane and Turtle, we are the elders of this area. Still, I hope you know what you are doing. Leaving him here is going to honestly bring us more problems!" Duck introduced and concluded, giving a glare at Wolf.

"Trust me; Hedgehog is a mistress of priestess duties. She will be able to make the cage demon proof or at least have enough prayer slips to keep the demons at bay. Real problem is keeping this place from becoming a cursed zone!" Wolf mentioned.

"What, if I may ask, would a curse zone look like?" Crane asked, looking at him with curiosity.

"Ugly, ominous, but most of all, a dark, dead zone. It's the opposite of this worlds looks now. The only thing that can stop such a thing from happening is a Guardian Sapling. We have what we need to have it grow, but we need a seeding of it. Without it, we don't have the tree." He said, taking a sigh, as he sat down.

"I assume you know where one would be?" Panda asked, as Wolf looked up to him with honest eyes.

"That's the problem, by foot it would take me at least two days without rest or even taking a break. It's in a valley of the giant Guardian Sapling tree." He said, shaking his head.

"Have you considered air?" Crane asked, as she looked at him eagerly.

"Yes, and Hawk couldn't carry such a thing back. It would take two at least, and that's risky considering what we have." Wolf answered, as he looked up into the sky.

"Usually I am not one to take such a risk; however, if the land is in danger, then we will need to get this so called Guardian Sapling. Still, what does the tree look like?" Panda asked.

"Hard to explain, and better to show." He said, turning away. "SPRITE!!" He called out as the bouncing little bug like sprite jumped to him.

"Whaddaya want now Wolf, I was busy doing some art!" Sprite called out in anger.

"Show them the guardian sapling drawing. I want them to see the beauty of it!" Wolf answered, Sprite taking out the drawling in a puff of smoke, as it was bigger, and unrolled it, revealing a beautiful babe.

"That doesn't look like a tree." Duck said, the men blushing as they saw the picture of the female wolf in a Kimono.

"Huh? Oh my…wrong picture." Sprite remarked, as he put it away in a puff, getting another out.

"Here we are." He stated, and unraveled it, revealing a tree during the day, one with a spiral shape at the top, but with branches that spread out like a regular tree, and with tree branches that held many blossom like leaves.

"I must say, the tree looks beautiful, but in the color it is in, I bet it is more lovely just to witness its beauty." Panda said, as Wolf nodded.

"Can I go now?" Sprite asked.

"Depends, you best not be doing the peeping art!" Wolf said, giving him a stern glance.

"It's natural art, not peeping art!" Sprite remarked, as he started to run off.

Wolf shook his head, knowing what type of art Sprite had done in the past to know that Fox would be his target.

"Anyway, let's worry about it tomorrow. The sun is setting and things could get worse around here when the night hits!" He claimed.

"Just how worse are we talking?" Turtle asked, as Sparrow flew in.

"Demons attacking, but I wouldn't worry about it. Bat usually will keep an eye out. Still, it's best if we all sleep in a protective barrier if we are to stay safe." Sparrow stated, as the elders looked to each other, then back at the two nodding.

* * *

Gathering around bottom of the hill where several tents where set up. A fire burned at the center, and many stakes with holy bells where spread in a circle around the area to ward off any demons that would sneak in. It would be enough to keep them at bay for the night, as tomorrow would be the day they grew a Guardian sapling that would be planted, sprouted, and bloomed. The power it would give off would be enough to keep the land from becoming cursed and from demons being more powered then usual.

"I still can't believe we have to have a sleepover out here around this hill!" Rabbit said, his armed crossed and a bitter expression on his face.

"It is for the better Sir Rabbit!" Rat replied, as he kept his eyes at the sky.

"Sir Rabbit? Jeez, what are you, Mr. polite?" Rabbit bitterly stated.

"It is called chivalry, you really should learn some. That attitude of yours really could use it!" Rat replied to him.

"Bite me rodent!" He muttered, as he stood and walked off.

Wolf was near the fire, speaking with Hawk.

"So you want me to fly off to the valley of Guardian Saplings and get you a sapling seed?" Hawk asked, as she had some irritation.

"Yes, but you won't be alone." He said, as Crane stepped forth.

"I hope at least you have something to talk about Hawk, because the trip sounds like it could be a long flight." Crane mentioned, giving a soft jab in breast area.

"Okay… I'm going to get some rest." She said, as she walked off towards her tent.

"Bat will wake you up when the sun is nearly up, so try to get as much rest as you can." Wolf stated, as he leaned back against the log, slowly growing tired.

"Great, looks like everyone is tired out here!" Crane said, as she walked off.

Skunk was already sleeping upon a log near Panda, Panda resting a few feet in front of the log on his back, and snoring softly. On his belly was Cat, who curled up in a circle to rest like any cat. It had been a long day, but it would be the first of many battles against the new enemy.

* * *

"Shogun Toki, it appears Baboon has been defeated and captured!" One of the imps stated, kneeling before the shogun, who stood in the cave.

"Who was it that took him down?" He asked, turning his masked face to look at the imp.

"From what the scouts report, it was the Demon Hunters who took him down and captured him. Still, they were aided by the valley dwellers of this area. Shall I set up a squad to go rescue him?" The imp asked, the Shogun only laughed.

"No, that will not be necessary. He can rot in jail for all I am concerned with." The Shogun stated.

"As you wish Shogun Toki!" The Imp said backing away.

As the imp left did the shogun take out a bloody heart, as he clenched it tightly.

Baboon, who was now in a bamboo cage, sealed with many prayer slips, and had mystical chains wrapped around his arms and legs, keeping him restrained down to the last joint. He shook, as deep down could his vocal cords react to the pain being inflicted upon him by the shogun.


	2. The Art of Cherry Blossoms

Disclaimer: Squirrel does not belong to me, she is owned by cartuneslover14 of Youtube. Also, the demons are owned by Okami, except for Shogun Toki, he is mine.

Chapter 2: Art of the Cherry Blossoms

Within a village where many people at work, restoring buildings back to their old ways, putting in new wood and shading. Near a tea shop was a brown furred beaver hard at work hammering a nail into the side of a building. Helping cut the wood was a tanned flying squirrel with a patch of sandy blond hair at her head. She worked fast, cutting the wood into many pieces with one swoop of her fan. She smiled, bringing the wood over to where the beaver was.

"Well done as always Squirrel." Beaver said, in a voice slurred a bit from his buck tooth.

"I do my best to fit in. Like Wolf told me, 'one must always pull their own weight when working with a team'." She said, Beaver smiling. "So shall we try and catch up with them soon?" Squirrel asked, but Beaver shook his head.

"Sorry Squirrel, but I still am needed in other areas. Still, you can go and see them if you wish, I ain't called a master carpenter for nothing, y'know." He stated, as he continued to hammer a nail into one part of the building.

"Really? But what about the assistant you needed?" She asked, looking at him with worried eyes.

"Trust me, when a village has been torn down, everyone will help restore the houses there. You have nothing to be worried about, building is my passion, so you can rest assure that you leaving me will not leave any burden at all." Beaver stated, as he looked at Squirrel with stern eyes.

She smiled at him with loving eyes, as she walked over, giving him a tight hug. Beaver blushed a bit, but soon he coughed, Squirrel letting go, as she knew she hugged him a bit too tightly.

"Mind giving me a boost?" She asked, Beaver chuckled, putting down his hammer and tools, as he took her by the hand and started to spin around, before he released her arm and sent her in the air.

She waved her hand at him, and he waved back, as she flew off. Around her neck was a compass, one that would lead her to where he friends would be waiting. Hedgehog had given it to her as a present, telling her if she wished to return to them that she would only need to follow the compass.

* * *

Hawk and Crane flew across the lands, as a few minutes had passed since they started their journey towards the valley of guardian saplings. It had been quiet for them, and Crane decided to break the silence.

"I am surprised that you all follow that wolf rather then Sparrow. I mean, I know he is leadership material just by how he led you guys, but just how wise is he?" Crane asked, as Hawk kept her eyes ahead, but answered.

"Wolf is more open. Sparrow is old and more laid back, he says that Wolf is more of an inspiration to us then he could offer. Sure, he has wisdom, but he feels that someone needs more spirit and more courage to lead. When I look into wolves eyes in battle, I see a fierce warrior, yet his intentions are pure. Believe me, Wolf has changed since he was a teenager and has become wiser with Sparrows assistance." Hawk said, remembering how Sparrow had told her how reckless Wolf was as a teen.

"What was wolf like as a teenager? Was he rough around the edges or actually more open?" Crane asked, finding this information juicy.

"Wolf had told us that as a child he usually had a carefree life, but when he was twelve, he lost his mother and father to Orochi. They had managed to get into the beasts cave, but failed to slay the beast. When he awoke, he found his fathers sword by his side, but the village elders didn't approve. They tried to take it from him and he fled not planning to surrender it. He didn't know that the sword was sacred and that his father earned it through sword training til later when Sparrow told him about it. Still, he has faced death numerous times but has still not lost his courage." Hawk remarked, and sighed.

"Sounds like he's never given up the sword arts at all." Crane said, but Hawk shook her head.

"He almost did when he met Haruko." Hawk said, "She was his first and only love of his life. The two were engaged to be married, and he even planned to settle down just to be with her."

"Oooooo, sounds like a wonderful love story." Crane remarked, but saw a sad look on Hawks face, "But it ended tragically obviously?"

"Back then, it was Sparrow, Wolf, Panther, Hedgehog, and myself that where a group. We went there to protect the village… and when Wolf laid his eyes on that beautiful maiden wolf Haruko, it was love at first site. He barely trained at all and did seem to skip his own duties. Though we didn't get on his case… Sparrow told us that it was something that everyone went through, and that it was possibly something that Wolf had to decide for himself. The day before the full moon, Wolf told us he was going to give up his demon hunting and live with Haruko. He told us that Panther would have to lead us. We would have retaliated, but Sparrow told us that 'Wolf had made his choice, and that we should respect it'. Wolf did propose and Haruko accepted, but that very night, the Plum white arrow was shot forth, and Haruko's house was marked. She knew what she had to do, but Wolf told her that he would go in her stay. She refused, claiming that she could not do such a thing, that it was best that she gave herself up for the safety of her village. Wolf tried to persuade her to stop, but she only ran to the cave. Wolf chased after her, but was stopped by the barrier of the cave. That was when we first found out about it. He could only watch as he beloved Haruko walked into the darkness, and hear her scream of terror as Orochi devoured her. Since then, he's changed. He has sworn to hunt Orochi for the rest of his life, and that he will not stop until the beast is dead." Hawk said, having gotten a bit deep with the story.

"Poor Wolf. I never have experienced love before, but I am pretty sure it is one wound that hasn't healed yet." She said, Hawk looking back to her.

"Wounds of heartbreak take many years to heal, but Wolf has had many heartbreaks over the years. His parents, his lover, and many other people who died because of demons and Orochi's rite of sacrificing maidens. Still, Wolf still has compassion and that is why we consider him a great leader." Hawk remarked, as the two continued to fly off, as Hawk started ask about the animals in Cranes village.

For once, she felt better, since most in her group never did talk as much as Crane was doing with her now. Still, demon hunting was the group's priority and they had to do what they could. Of course, strapped to Hawks back was Sprite, who was going to the valley to help dig up the seedling or one of the developed saplings, one that was sprouted, but not fully grown.

* * *

Within the bamboo forest of the valley did the sounds of two swords clashing echo throughout the area. Standing in a clearing where two figures, on the north side was Wolf, holding his hand the katana that had chosen him. Kusanagi, a sword with a golden hilt and known to possess great power, power that could bring down the dreaded beast called Orochi. He held his sword to his right side in both hands, the tip of the blade pointing south, poised and ready for an attack.

South side was Panther, still having his ninja hood covering his face. His stance was a bit different with the sword being at his abs and the blade facing up to his face. A gentle wind brushed by the two from the east. They dashed off, heading towards one another, as their swords clashed, both switching from defense to offense with each passing second, as they engaged, keeping their swords clashing against one another with the wound of steel colliding echoing through the area. Their skills were equal, as they sometimes took a leap back, before they started to clash once more with their swords, engaged in a feverous spar against one another. They had done this many times, mostly to hone their skills in swordsmanship so they could be prepared to face any demons that where more experienced in swordplay.

They practiced at least for an hour, before they stopped, their belly's grumbling from the fact that they had yet to eat.

* * *

"Shogun Toki, we have reports of two birds leaving the area. By their descriptions and some of our recon teams, the two where at least the scouts of the sky and could give us a way in." The chubby imp stated, the shogun remaining where he was.

"They must be after a sapling tree. Send an Ubume to the valley of guardian saplings and tell her to slay anyone there!" The Shogun ordered.

"We also have the monkeys to deal with. They are within the forest near the mountains and they are merely just… well, screwing around." The imp said, the Shogun responding with a roar of anger.

"Those foolish beasts are more trouble then they are worth. Go to wherever they sleep and slaughter them. Bring their bodies back as well; we will use them for new troops." The Shogun stated.

"What about Baboon? Shall we exterminate him as well?" The Imp asked.

"No… he still has some chances to serve me!" The shogun stated, as he looked around the poison filled cave.

"As you command Shogun Toki." The Imp stated, as he turned and started to leave, but the Shogun spoke once more.

"One more thing… Order our kite imps to attack at high noon. They should be able to do some damage to the valley resistance, since their aerial support is away!" He said, as the Imp nodded, heading off.

* * *

Within the camp were the animals laying down. Cat had woken up rather early to get off Panda's belly, but he had woken up at night to find her there. Still, he didn't shoo her off, since she was around Skunk's size and she didn't scratch him at all that night. Still, the grumbling of bellies could be heard around the camp.

"Master Panda… I'm so hungry!" Skunk said, as he rubbed his belly.

"I know Skunk, we all are. The demon hunters are getting the food as we speak. Duck's kitchen is also being demon proofed by Hedgehog, so we will have some gourmet food soon too." Panda said, Skunk only groaning.

"Waiting isn't making this any difference. Far as we know, they could be out just having their own fun!" Rabbit remarked, as he lay down on the ground nearby.

"Agreed, this wait is just excruciating!" Tiger stated, as he groaned in pain.

"Chin up lads, I have the first batch of food. The demons have yet to taint the food yet." Rat said, setting down the basket of fruit, as the animals of the valley looked on in hungry gazes.

Rat immediately took out his steel broadsword, swinging it forth.

"Only three per person! Duck and Hedgehog- well, Duck mostly, is already at the kitchen making food as we speak, so your food is on its way! In the meantime, form a line and you will get each in time." Rat remarked, as the animals formed a line, though some squabbled. "And no arguments, I don't care how old you are; you should act like some adults!" He stated, as the animals immediately shaped up, stopping their squabble.

They where given three fruits, presumably apples, as they walked off and to a area to eat them. Rabbit had tried to get more through a punch to rats face, but failed when Rat avoided it and was Rabbit was hit on the head by the hilt of Rats sword.

"Sir Rabbit, I will not be giving you any food for such brutish actions. You can wait for your food from Duck!" Rat stated, Rabbit lying on the ground unconscious.

* * *

Within ducks kitchen did a Hedgehog place the final bell on the left shelf within the outside kitchen that was there. Duck was already busy cooking up her dumplings and other assortment of foods, as Hedgehog sighed, looking at one of the done dumplings, as she took a piece of it and started to chew it up.

"You do know jellyfish eggs are the secret ingredient?" Duck said, knowing what Hedgehog just had done.

"And that's supposed to bother me? Trust me, I have seen and heard sicker things then that. Especially what dung beetles will eat." She remarked, Duck casting a ugly glance at her.

"Don't remind me!" Duck stated, shaking from the thought. "Now, can you help me around the kitchen, this food won't get done on its own you know!" Duck asked.

"Sorry, cooking isn't my specialty. Just ask anyone of my companions. Last time I cooked, they ended up having to rest for a whole day. And puke was not all they did that day." Hedgehog said.

"Really now? Well, since you put it that way, just take the food too them." Duck ordered, as Hedgehog nodded, loading the food onto the cart.

"That should be no problem at all. Anyway, I am better off as a priestess then I am as a cook." She said, as Duck looked at her, seeing some sign of sadness.

"You seem almost saddened by it." Duck said, Hedgehog only sighing.

"I guess it's still hard, since I am the last of my clan." She stated, pushing the cart along as they took it off towards the camp the others where at.

"Clan? What sort of clan were you with?" Duck asked, Hedgehog looking down, as she stopped pushing.

"Well, a ninja clan. One known as Oshari." She remarked, shaking her head.

"Oshari? Never heard of them." Duck remarked, having some knowledge of some clans.

"Not many would. We where very secretive of how we met and lived. At least, my clan used too." She said, almost forming a tear in her eyes.

"Don't dwell on it too much now, as Rat has said many times, 'chin up'!" Duck remarked, as Hedgehog nodded, pushing the cart off once more, heading to the campsite.

* * *

Sprite had awaken already, and had listened to the two talking on and on about the people of the valley. He was already getting sick up it, pulling the beetle looking Asian hat over his head. Even as he did, he still couldn't tune out their voices.

"Jeez, will you two just shut up for one minute. I swear, all this gossip is getting to me!" He muttered, jumping up and down on Hawks back.

"Well what do you expect, we have to have something to talk about, this is a long trip, don'tcha know!" Hawk replied, saying the last part in a funny accent.

"You are really being rude as well, Sprite. We where having a good conversation!" Crane stated with aggravation.

"Well sorry, just talking about others in good way drives me crazy. Anyway, need a drink?" Sprite asked, as the two birds looked to each other.

"We could use a break." Crane stated, as the two flew towards the woods, taking a rest on a branch.

Sprite, using his magic bag, pulled out two bottles of mystical water. Hawk and Crane immediately started to sip it down, slowly feeling energized once more.

"I would say sing, but Hawks voice can't exactly equal Squirrels own voice." Sprite remarked.

"Squirrel? Whose she?" Crane asked.

"Someone who decided to help our carpenter friend Beaver. Of course, her showing up may be only a dream with the way Beaver is." Hawks said, wondering what Squirrel was up to.

* * *

Squirrel continued on her path, heading off to where her friends would be, as she sung to herself to help the time pass.

"There's always tomorrow for dreams to come true, believe in your dreams come what may. There's always tomorrow with so much to do, and so little time in a day." She sung, remembering the song that Hedgehog used to sing to her when she felt down.

"We all pretend the rainbow has an end, and you'll be there my friend, someday… there's always tomorrow for dreams to come true tomorrow is not far away." She continued to sing, repeating that verse, feeling at ease that she was going back to her friends.

She remembered them well since they departed, since she felt guilty for Beaver having to work alone. Still, even as she worked with them, she found herself missing her friends more and more. She missed Wolf's voice, she missed Hedgehogs singing, she even missed Sprite spying on her and drawling pictures of her in ways that most of the group would find appalling but she would find great. She wanted to see them, all of them. She wanted to even see Panther, even if he was so quiet. She wanted to see Bear, even if he was so dumb. She always felt close with them, even Cat, who usually was quieter then most in the group.

* * *

Duck and Hedgehog had arrived, as they handed the plates to each of the animals there. Wolf and Panther gobbled their dumplings down fast, before pouring themselves some sake.

"You two really can't lay off the booze, can you?" Panda asked, giving them his narrowed angry eyes.

"We aren't drinking that much Panda. And usually we only have two drinks of this stuff a day." Wolf stated to Panda, Panther nodding.

"Even so, I don't like the idea of that stuff in this area. Especially since my student might try it!" Panda stated, Skunk blushing in shame.

"Let them drink their sake in peace Panda. I know you aren't very tolerant of such drinks that have alcohol in them, but they are responsible lads." Turtle stated, as he chuckled a bit.

"Don't tell me you actually drank some Master Turtle!" Panda remarked angrily.

"I had some in my youth, but I still prefer tea to it any day." Turtle said, as he sipped his tea.

"Turtle is right Master Panda. I mean, the two are not drinking enough to get them drink." She said, as she looked to them. "Right boys?" She asked, the two stopping their drinks, as they glanced at her, Wolf clenching his teeth.

"BOYS!? Foxy, we happen to be grown men for your information!" He yelled at her, Fox narrowing her eyes, not liking the name he just called her.

"It's FOX, not FOXY! And just how old are you anyway?" She asked, placing her hands on her hips as she awaited an answer.

"I'm twenty-five, and Panther here is either twenty-eight or seven-" Wolf said, but was cut short when Panther interrupted.

Unseen by anyone was Rabbit snaking off, having finished his food already, he had his own plans, remembering what they had said about the drink. Rabbit had plans to try this so called 'Warrior's drink' for himself, and prove he could handle it. Wolf had told him it was best to only drink so much, but Rabbit didn't care, he was going to prove he could stomach more then what Wolf was drinking.

"Twenty-six actually, I lied about my age because I thought it would make a difference in being in charge. I forgot to tell you when you earned my trust, but, better late then never, right?" He said, Wolf giving a furious glance, but soon smiled as he started to laugh.

"Better late then never indeed." Wolf answered, as he looked to Fox. "So how old are you exactly Fox?" He asked, Fox widening her eyes, but soon coolly replied.

"Didn't anyone ever teach you to never ask a girls age. It is considered rude." She remarked, giving a sly smile.

"By her looks, she is either sixteen or seventeen. Then again, who knows?" Hedgehog stated, as she ate a few dumplings.

"Jeez, for a female, you are really letting a girl down!" Fox said with a pout.

"Relax Fox. We don't let our gender's impact with who we are, with the exception of Sprite, but we are really close people. And we try to act mature to set examples for our younger companions, like Cat." Hedgehog said, as Cat looked to her with a brow raised.

"Am I really that young?" Cat asked, but remembered her age. "Well, it does surprise me that I am only twelve years old." She said, as she ate the rest of her food.

The sound of glass shattering caught their attention, as the group stood up, the demon hunters grabbing their weapons, as the team headed towards the cart. Once there, they found a container of sake broke and a very inebriated Rabbit standing there.

"Hey Wolf, hic how's that for a warrior hic?" Rabbit asked slurring his words, as he staggered a bit, walking towards them.

"Dammit, what did I tell you about drinking more then a small glass!?" Wolf scornfully stated.

"And how many times do I have to tell you to watch your language?" Panda asked, Wolf ignoring him as Rabbit answered Wolf rudely. .

"Ah, bite me, I-"

"Rabbit, you are drunk!" Fox stated, as she walked over to him.

Rabbit smiled as she came closer, as he felt his heart start to beat.

"Fox, you're looking hic prettier then usual!" Rabbit said with a flush formed on his face from his drunkenness.

Fox only could blush as she heard what he said.

"I knew you liked Fox!" Skunk said, as he started to tease him with a "Rabbit likes Fox!" taunt.

"Shut up squirt! hic Me and Fox are trying to hic have a conversation here!" Rabbit shouted, as he looked to her once more. "Fox… I have always hic been a coward when it comes hic to expressing my feelings from hic the heart…" He said, still moving as if he was unbalance.

Fox giggled, as she heard what he said, blushing a bit more.

"Well Rabbit, mind opening up?" She asked, looking into his drunken eyes with her ever so sly and seductive eyes.

"Fox, I hic love you-" He turned his face, as he vomited to the side.

Everyone looked away, a few muttering how disgusting it was, as Fox felt sick to her stomach as he puked out his breakfast.

"Aww man hic where was I?" He said, as he was still a bit drunk.

"Rabbit, I know you've had feelings for me for a while. Well, at least since the cave where Baboon trapped us in that one time. Still, I have had a crush on you as well, but your jockey attitude made me just want to be friends with you." She said, blushing when she mentioned the crush.

"Oh man, this is great! Fox likes rabb-" Skunk was hit on the head by Cat, as she used her yggdrasil bow staff.

"Will you hush; this isn't the time for your childishness!" Cat remark, as Skunk fell to the ground.

"I don't approve of someone hitting my student like that, even if this is a lovely scene." Panda remarked, as Fox coughed to get their attention.

"Hey, I don't care if we even make the cutest couple, but right now, I think I should take Rabbit here back to his burrow." Fox said, as she gazed at them with annoyed eyes.

"I might as well go with you two. I still need to 'demon proof' his pad just to keep it safe." Hedgehog said, Fox only sighing.

"Of course, I could do it later, but-"

"Come along Hedgehog. I'd prefer to have less trouble since lover boy here is so intoxicated." She said, as Rabbit leaned against her, rubbing his face against her chest.

"Your fur is so soft Fox hic so groomed it really makes you much more hic beautiful!" Rabbit said, Fox pushing him away, as he still had some of his own trail of vomit drool on his face.

"Here Fox!" Wolf remarked, tossing her a rag. "Wipe it off with this!" He stated, as she did to her area that had the drool and rabbits face.

The three soon left, as Skunk woke up, rubbing his head.

"OW! Who hit me?" Skunk demanded, as Cat coughed, gaining his attention.

"Why I outta-"

"Skunk, leave her be. Your attitude is still that of a child, and you still need more discipline. Anyway, it is time for your training, we will start with meditation." Panda stated, as Skunk only groaned.

The two started to head to their area of their training area, Skunk following along with his face to the ground. Snake started to slither way, speaking to himself.

"I guess I might as well spy on the demons, see what they are up-"

"Hold it Snake!" Wolf called out, Snake glancing to him. "If you plan to spy on the demons, you might need a paper mask." He stated giving him a mask with a symbol on it.

"What will this do?" Snake asked, as Wolf put it on his face, poking two small holes in them about the size of his finger.

"It will help you fit in. We did it once, but it's never helped us get into Orochi's cave." Wolf remarked.

"I see, but it should help me fit in with the demons, right?" Snake asked.

"Yeah, it never failed us. Then again, been a while since we tried it." Wolf remarked, as Snake was already leaving the area.

"Wolf, we have a problem!" Cat said, as she stood next to him.

"What sort of problem?" Wolf asked.

"Bear's missing. If anything, he's still hungry for-"

"His one weakness. Hey Tiger!" Wolf called, as Tiger jumped up.

"What is it now!? Can't a gentleman get some shut eye!" Tiger remarked.

"Where exactly is the Killer Bee's hive at?" Wolf asked, as Tiger sighed.

"Usually on a tree." Tiger replied, getting only blank glares as he sighed once more. "Come, I will show you gents the way." He remarked, as he started to walk off.

* * *

"Yo punk, get ya paw out of our hive!" The Bee's stated, as Bear already had broken their home up just to get his honey.

"Honey good!" Bear said, licking his paw of the honey.

"That's it, time to give this fool a beatdown!" One of the Bee's stated, as they started to sting Bear, as he started to run off.

Bear started to run, as the Bees continued to sting him.

"YEOOOOOOOOOOOW!" Bear cried out, running towards the oncoming Tigers group.

"Too late!" Wolf stated, as Bear fell to the ground and the bee's continued to sting him.

"Hey Killer Bee's, you can stop stinging bear!" Cat said, the bee's looking to her.

"No way, this fool just took our crib down. He broke our grill!" They stated, and turned back to Bear.

"I know he broke your home, but we can give you a new one that is demon proof." Wolf guaranteed.

"What you talking about Wolf? Since when are demons a threat for us?" They stated.

Just then did a loud sound of feet padding the earth shake the area only slightly, but still noticeable. They looked onward, as the monkeys looked to be charging towards them.

"They just won't give up, will they!?" Wolf stated, as he cracked his knuckles, Cat and Panther putting up their fists, ready for battle.

Tiger hid behind bear, scared of the large number heading towards them. The monkeys though ran right through them, as they formed an oval of a path around the group, apparently not wanting to deal with them.

"They aren't attacking?" Panther asked, Wolf looking forward, as he spotted around thirty to fifteen red imps heading his way.

"The demon imps must not like them at all. Seems they are driving the monkeys off their home turf!" Wolf stated, as one of the imps turned around and smacked his behind.

"Do those demons have any manners? Slapping their rear ends like that, it's so uncivilized." Tiger said, as the Imps ran towards them.

"This is why I always carry my sword; you never know when they will attack!" Wolf said, as he unsheathed his sword, Panther doing the same.

Cat, having her bowstaff in hand took a fighting stance, as the three charged forth.

"I'll just stay here with bear!" Tiger remarked, as he watched the Bees go forth, and begin stinging the demons, only to be swatted back.

"Hey Bee's, sting them in the butt, that should make them run around in pain!" Wolf stated, the bees immediately moving behind and stinging the demon imps right in their rear ends, causing them to cover their rear ends, and jog around in pain.

Wolf and Panther made their move, cutting the panicking demons in half as their guard was down; their defensive banjos were still on their backs and cut in half when the two sliced the demon imps in half, as flora immediately filled where it once was. Cat had dealt many hits to the monsters and hit them hard enough to send them flying into trees, the impact easily destroying it, as it burst into flowers. Yet even with all this going on did one slip by, as it looked at Tiger, circling around him. Tiger only shivered with fear, but decided to give a roar at the imp. He roared with all his heart, but received a hit to the face by the banjo, as he fell down to the ground, stars circling around his head.

Bear groaned as he slowly woke up, glancing around. The demon looked at him, and was about to strike Frog and Mantis came into the scene, kicking him right in the behind and over to where the others where. The red imp met his end by the blade of Kusanagi, as it sliced him vertically in two, the body, like the others, becoming flora where the two halves fell. Panther, Wolf and Cat turned to face them, seeing the two there. Frog and Mantis looked over to Tiger, as Mantis poked him.

"He seems… beaten... on the noggin!" Mantis remarked.

"Poor Tiger… maybe some cold water will help him out!" Frog suggested, as he hopped off.

"Wait up… Frog!" Mantis called out following him.

"Hey Bear, mess wit out crib again, an' we gonna really give you more pain then you could bear!" They said, Bear looking at them puzzled.

"Hey Bee, you might wanna lay off the puns for a while!" Wolf suggested, the bees immediately flying over to him.

"You wanna fight us punk?" They all asked, as Wolf shook his head.

"Easy there, save your fights for the demons. I doubt those are our only ones for today. Now there are several things we have, we happen to have something in the cart that could work. You guys just choose what it is." He said walking off, but turned around. "Bear, carry Tiger there back to camp, we'll give him some water to wake him up." Wolf remarked as Bear did what he asked, the group remaining now heading back.

Frog and Mantis soon came back, only to find the group gone.

"What?... They left… already?" Mantis asked, the two looking around.

"And we went to all the trouble just to get this water!" Frog mentioned, as he was on the left side, while mantis held the other side.

"Guess… we best… find them!" Mantis stated.

* * *

Ox was busy pulling a plow behind him, as he tore up the grass terrain in order to make the garden that Sparrow was making. Sparrow had already gained permission from Turtle to do it, and with more animals there, they knew it had to be done. Bird, though, wasn't pleased about it.

"I still can't believe that old kook is using Ox for labor. That's my job!" Bird stated, as he was hit in the head by a roller by Duck.

"At least Sparrow has more consideration for others then you!" Duck stated, as she hit him again.

"OW… Geez, do you have to keep hitting me?" Bird stated, Duck giving him a scowling look.

"Fine, what do you want me to do?" Bird asked, Duck handing him some seeds.

"Plant those in one row; I will be watching you, so best do as I say." Duck ordered, as Bird flew off, placing one seed every six inches.

"That better sweetheart?" He asked rudely; Duck this time smacking him with an iron spatula.

"Manners you lazy bum!" Duck remarked, as Bird moved a bit faster.

* * *

Hedgehog finished up with putting the bells up in Rabbit's burrow. Fox was by his side, as he lay against a pillow, looking around the place.

"What she hic doing to my hic burrow?" He asked, still drunk.

"She is demon proofing your burrow." Fox remarked, as Rabbit gave a blank expression.

"Trust me, it's for the better." Hedgehog said, as she started to walk out, but turned back. "I'll leave you two lovebirds alone!"

"Birds? I'm a rabbit hic and she's a fox!" Rabbit remarked.

"I think it's just a slang term. Now… where were we?" Fox said leaning closer, Rabbit smiling at the idea.

"hic I think we were about hic to kiss!" Rabbit said, as he leaned in closer.

"Not yet!" She said, pulling out a tooth brush, putting his toothpaste on the bristles and shoved it into his mouth.

Rabbit tried to resist, but he was too weak to resist due to his intoxicated state. Fox brushed his teeth with full force, foam of the past already forming in his mouth. She was done in about two minutes with the brushing, as she shook his head around.

"Now spit!" She said, presenting a bowl to him, as he spit into it.

"There you go. Now we can kiss since your mouth doesn't reek of bile and such." She said, leaning in close as she kissed him on the lips.

Rabbit wrapped his arms around her kissing back, their eyes closed as they where engaged in a passionate lip kiss. Fox's eyes widened, as she pushed him away, Rabbits tongue sticking out.

"Rabbit!!" She scowled, as Rabbit only smiled.

"C'mon, when's a little hic tongue a bad thing?" He asked, as she only blushed a bit.

"I just-" Fox was cut off, as Rabbit kissed her once more, pushing his tongue into her mouth.

She would have resisted, but Fox had only dreams of them actually kissing like this. She only kissed back, her own tongue running against Rabbits own tongue in a passionate fever of love. The two hugged each other tightly as they kissed one another in such an intimate moment.

* * *

"I still don't get how bells keep those imps away?" Pig asked, as Hedgehog set up four bells on a stick at each point.

"They usually emit some holy tone that is almost never heard by anyone, yet demons can hear it so well that it is deafening to their ears." Hedgehog said, as Pig gave her a confused look.

"I don't have any idea what you just said. Still, can you purify my mud, I think it's been possessed." Pig said, Hedgehog looking at it.

"I don't sense anything anomalies about it, so I doubt it needs anything in it. Anyway, I am not one to mess with Mother Nature, getting on her bad side is bad karma." Hedgehog said, knowing how rough it was to try to resist nature's natural cycle.

"Okay then!" Pig said as he jumped into the mud. "Mind joining me?" He asked Hedgehog.

"Thanks for the offer, but I have other areas to take care of." Hedgehog declined, not really into the whole thought of mud on herself.

* * *

Snake had managed to get in without any problems, as he moved through as cautiously as possible. Even though sneaking was his hobby, these demons still gave him chills. He listened in on one of their conversations, gaining not only the assault that would take place in three hours, but also about the monkeys. He quickly made his way towards the exit, where two red imps stood guard.

"Where are you going?" One of the demons said, Snake stopped, as he decided to tell a tall tale.

"I was told to scout. Orders of Shogun Toki." Snake remarked, the Imp guards looking at one another.

"Should we check with the Shogun?" The one on the left asked.

"No chance, anyone who questions orders usually end up dead. Shogun really hates when his orders are questioned! Remember, the last imp that questioned his orders was eliminated on the spot." The imp on the right stated.

"Oh man, don't remind me." The imp said, shivering at the incident, "You can pass, just don't tell the Shogun of this!"

The gate opened, as Snake moved through, slithering as fast as he could to get back to the valley, to Panda and get the news to him.

* * *

"There it is!" Hawk said as they flew towards a huge sapling guardian that was bloomed in pink petals.

It was an area filled with many pink bloomed trees, with petals that flew upon the area. The two birds flew forth towards the giant tree at the center.

"Is that the Grand Guardian Sapling?" Crane asked, as Hawk shook her head.

"I wouldn't call it that. We call it the Origin Guardian Sapling. It is said to be the oldest one of all. What we need first is to find the seed that comes off it. They are around the size of coconuts, so they should be-"

"Got one!" Sprite stated, as he had grown to the size of at least skunks height as he held the seedling in his hands.

The two smiled, but soon heard a loud squawking, as they turned to look at a pinkish red blend kimono with several white petals on the middle area, the sleeves ash gray, as it held a parasol on its left side. A red Chinese hat remained on its head, with long black hair covering its face. On its back where two fans with yellow flowers and stems on them, as they waved a bit giving the crane like bird some altitude.

"Uh oh, looks like they noticed our departure!" Sprite remarked, drawling his daggers and ran froth, throwing one of the daggers at the bird.

The parasol went up, as it stopped the knife dead in place. It twirled it around, before putting it down as it took to the sky. Hawk followed suit, as she tried to strike from the side, but the umbrella repelled her attack, as she flew back.

"That parasol is her shield and weapon!" Hawk muttered, "If only we could control the wind to blow it away from her!"

Crane heard the words clear as day, pulling out her fans, as she gazed to Sprite.

"Hop on! I need you to deal the blow to that fiend!" Crane stated, as she flew off, heading directly behind the bird, as she swatted her fan, sending the Ubume off balance, the umbrella catching the wind.

Sprite jumped off, following the enemy's drop of defense, shoving the claws deep into the breast of the bird, as it cried out in pain, slowly falling and landing on the ground, it soon burst away, forming flora all around where its body was.

"What the? They must have mystical fertilizer just to do that!" Crane stated, as Sprite shook his head.

"They only become flora when a holy weapon takes them out. Yggdrasil is holy wood, and my blades are made with a holy property." Sprite stated, as he placed them away.

He walked over, picking up the seed, as he tied a rope to it.

"Why can't you just put it in the bag?" Crane asked, wondering why he was doing this.

"It's not something that can be shrunk. Guardian Saplings have their own properties that offset Sprites own magical shrinking sac. That's why we needed you to come along to help carry it!" She stated.

"True, the journey is so long. I guess we should carry it one hour each!" Crane suggested.

"I guess, but I will start!" Hawk said, as Sprite tied the rope to her feet.

Once more did the birds take off, flying into the air once more. Sprite gave them a direction to head to, thanks to a holy compass that would direct them to where Hedgehog was by her pendent that brimmed with some sort of force that the needle in the holy compass would react to.

* * *

Squirrel finally reached the area; after about four hours had she finally reached the valley. She looked around, spotting a Panda and a Skunk around a pad with weaponry. She flew down, landing nearby, watching them.

"Master Panda, why can't we train my weapon skills? I really want to try my skills at sword fighting!" Skunk stated.

"Skunk, you are still young. Even if Dragon is gone, I will still train you to fight with your fists. I don't care how strong demons are, a warrior can still prevail without weapons such as swords." Panda stated, Skunk only groaning.

"Um, excuse me." Squirrel stated, as she walked into where the two where.

"Is there something I can help you with little one?" Panda asked, looking to her, as she looked at him, her hands behind her back.

"Well, I wanted to know, are there any demon hunters here? Like a grey wolf, an elder brown sparrow or even a hedgehog with many holy items?" Squirrel asked, as Skunk looked at her in awe.

"Hmm, I assume you must be friends with those demon hunters that have recently come here. They are indeed here, but where they are is beyond my knowledge." Panda stated.

Skunk soon shook his head, getting back to focusing. He didn't know what he was feeling, but it was something that was new to him.

"I see, so who might you be?" Squirrel asked, her eyes looking to the Skunk, seeing him looking at her in awe.

"I am Panda, leader of the animals of this valley. And this is my student Skunk; he seems to think having weapons will help him in beating demons here." Panda said, shaking his head.

"Well, it helps to have them in battle. Anyway, names Squirrel!" She stated, as Panda sighed when she said the first part.

"See, she even says it helps. C'mon master Panda, can't I at least try a weapon out!?" Skunk asked, Panda giving him a angry face.

"Skunk, one must first learn the basics before he can move onto the greater arts!" Panda said, Skunk crossing his arms with a frown on his face.

"Master Panda, we have an emergency!" Snake called out, slithering on over, taking deep breaths as he stopped from his journey.

"Why are you covered with a slip of paper Snake?" Panda asked, as Skunk walked over, pulling it off.

"Hello! No hands to pull it off. Anyway, we have an emergency. A huge force of demons that ride on some sort of kites are preparing to attack at noon!" Snake remarked, taking a deep breath.

Panda sighed, knowing what this meant.

"I knew letting Crane head out was a bad idea." He remarked with regret.

"Why worry? I can cover them in the air!" Squirrel remarked.

Panda looked to her, studying her features. He shook his head still.

"One against a dozen never stands a chance. We would need the four winds to take them out!" Panda remarked, knowing only three fan fan users where present, as not many had tried to master it.

"You mean the ultimate skill of Fan Fan? How many more do you need?" She asked, as Skunk answered.

"Let's see, Crane is out, and me, Duck, and Fox are the ones who remain. So we do need just one!" Skunk said, having some knowledge of using math.

"Then count me in, I know plenty about Fan Fan, so we should be fine!" Squirrel stated, Panda smiling, turning to Squirrel.

"You are either a miracle from the heavens or just a coincidence of being here. Whatever the case, gather whoever you can find, we must be prepared for those demons." Panda ordered, as Skunk, Snake, and Squirrel moved out.

Squirrel took to the air, looking around to find her companions, Skunk headed towards where Rabbit was, knowing Fox was possibly there. Snake alerted whoever he could, as he found Ox and the others, alerting them of the situation coming there.

* * *

Wolf, Panther, Cat, Bear, Tiger, Mantis and Frog arrived where Panda was, as the Bee's where busy looking through the cart for a new home to stay in.

"I assume you dismissed Skunk?" Wolf asked.

"I sent him to gather the others, we are about to be attacked!" Panda said, while Wolf remaining calm.

Tiger, who had awakened when hit with water by Frog and Panda shivered a bit. Panther and Cat remained silent, and Mantis rubbed his two claws together, ready for a fight. Frog blinked, and finally broke the silence.

"Where will they be attacking from?" Frog asked, as Panda pointed to the sky.

"Oh man… so high… why not attack… on the… ground level!" Mantis asked, as Panda answered.

"We have little air resistance due to that seedling that they were sent to retreat by Wolf!" Panda said, glaring at wolf, "However, we have four fan fan users who can use the four winds to throw the demons out of the sky and onto the ground. Still, snake said we have little minutes until they arrive. I only hope the others get here soon!" He stated, as Duck, Ox, Sparrow and Bird arrived back.

"I assume we should be ready for the worst?" Duck asked, as she pulled out two fans.

"The squadron could be big, but we must be ready for the worst." Panda stated, as Skunk, Fox, and a still drunk Rabbit tied to Fox's back arrived.

"I heard the news, but Rabbit here is too clingy right now. I will still fight if I must, but someone please get him off my back first!" She requested, as Wolf and Panther pulled him off of her.

"No, Fox, help me hic!" Rabbit begged, as he was tied up and placed on Ox's back.

"I miss the old Rabbit!" Skunk stated.

Hedgehog, Pig, Rat, and Turtle soon came forth, Squirrel leading them there.

"How long until the attack?" Hedgehog asked.

"Soon I assume. Duck, Fox, Skunk and Squirrel, get your fans ready, we can't allow the enemy to win this fight!" Panda stated, as the four got out their fans, with an obedient "yes sir" response in their own way.

It was then that Ox noticed something in the sky, even though he wasn't too sharp, he could easily make it out.

"Huh, why is the sky looking funny?" He remarked, as many turned to where he looked.

The group turned to spot the oncoming demons heading their way.

"Cur Blimey, we're taking on that many?" Rat said very uneasy.

"We don't have much of a choice!" Wolf said, unsheathing his sword, as the others took their fighting stances.

Panda gazed over to the four fan fan users, pointing to the sky, Duck nodding, as the four went up, getting into formation to do the four winds attack.

"Okay then, on my word, we unleash the attack!" Duck stated, as the swarm of many hundreds of blue imps headed their way.

"NOW!!" Duck ordered, as the four moved their fans vertically as they spun around in a motion to create a cyclone like wind that forced the demons off course, many falling to the ground.

"Charge!!" Wolf called out, as the group ran forth into the fallen crowd of Imps, while Bird, Ox and Rabbit retreated towards a forest.

Wolf and Panther sliced down the enemies before them, slicing away whatever enemies where before them, the others in the area using their kung fu or weapons moves to hurt the demons. Panda used a "ten-thousand fist" attack on many of the demons on the ground. Skunk, Fox, Squirrel and Duck had landed, as they turned around, but noticed around many of the demons getting airborne once more.

"Looks like they want more!" Skunk remarked, as Duck nodded.

The four once more went up, as they where about to spin when two kite imps canceled the attack by interfering with the spin attack. Squirrel and skunk fell to the ground, as they landed hard on it, having been hit when the kite imps made their move. Duck and Fox tried to hold them off, but to no avail, as they where outnumbered by the force still in the air.

"This isn't good!" Duck stated, as she and Fox where soon hit out of the air and landing near Skunk and Squirrel.

Slowly did the two recover, as Squirrel and Skunk ran over to their companions sides.

"There are too many of them!" Skunk remarked, as they soon spat huge purple like venom balls at them, the four moving away from each shot.

Squirrel looked onward, but could see a campsite somewhere in the field, where she knew the cart must be.

"We must keep trying, for-"

"Hold that thought Duck!" Squirrel remarked, covering Ducks beak. "Listen, I need you three to cover me, if I can get my bowstaff from the cart and take them down easily!" She stated.

"That's awfully reckless. How can you be sure-"

"Trust me, if we wait any longer, our friends fighting out there are going to get creamed!" She remarked, as she ran off, the other three following and helping her out.

* * *

Even as Wolf and many others where thrown in the air to take down the Kite Imps were they slapped right down and landed hard on the ground. Wolf stood weakly as he took his thirteenth landing to the ground, staggering to stand up.

"M' Lord, we cannot keep this up!" Rat stated, as he deflected a poison ball with his own sword.

"I know, but I'd rather die then retreat from demons like this!" Wolf remarked, as he ran towards Bear, but was shoved back.

"Bear remember someone saying something about living another day, not sure what it was about though!" He stated, as Panther staggered over to them.

"Wolf, I speak for both sides when I say this. We have to retreat." Panther suggested.

"Damn, I really hate doing this…" Wolf remarked, as he looked around, seeing others already staggering as they moved.

"Everyone, fall back to the forest!" He shouted at the top of his lungs, as the entire group of animals began heading towards the trees.

It would be temporary cover, and would actually keep the kite demons from hurting them for a while, but it wouldn't last long. The demons already where shooting their balls of poison as the retreating group staggered onward, heading towards the forest under so much fire. They soon reached the area, as the demons shot forth, the balls dissipating as they hit the branches.

"Hey! Find your own place to hide!" Bird remarked, as the newcomers glared at him, "Hey, I wasn't the one who started this fight, and I ain't getting involved with it either!" He remarked, Rabbit remaining silent as he had fallen asleep.

Wolf sighed, as he looked around at the animals there.

"Is everyone accounted for?" Wolf asked, looking around.

"Someone's missing here, but I can't think of whom!" Pig said, looking around.

"Skunks not here!" Panda said worried.

"Duck, Fox and that newcomer aren't here either!" Turtle stated, Wolf looking out side.

"Squirrel, I must- Dammit!" He said, feeling the pain in his ribs already pulse with pain.

"They should be fine. I doubt Duck would do anything too reckless!" Panda stated.

* * *

"This is madness!" Duck said, as she sent a demon flying with a swing of her fan.

"We wait any longer and they are bound to turn this entire valley into a wasteland at the rate they are going!" Squirrel stated, as they proceeded into the camp.

Skunk followed her, as he used the fans winds to send the balls back at the kite imps. It ended up forcing them out of the sky, but more swooped down, forcing Skunk to evade.

"Squirrel, how much time do you need?" He asked, as Squirrel finally reached the cart, looking around.

"Give me about a minute!" She stated, looking around.

Skunk, Fox, and Duck continued to fight off the oncoming demons using their fans, as Squirrel found the bowstaff she had needed. Now she needed to get into the air. She spotted a plank on the ground, as she now needed something to launch her into the air. Sure enough was there a log nearby, as she ran forth, putting the two pieces in place to prepare for her lift off into the air.

"Skunk! Fox! Duck! Hop on this end, I will handle things in the air!" She stated, the three looking to one another then nodded to Squirrel.

"You sure you can take them out?" Duck asked.

"Never know until you try, right?" Squirrel remarked, as she stepped onto the see-saw launcher.

The three leaped onto the other end, sending her flying into the air as she clenched her bowstaff, knowing she had to do what she could.

--Cue Music: Tails theme I Wanna Fly High from Sonic Adventure 2.--

She immediately started her assault with her bowstaff, taking out a few demons as she headed up into the sky, several more heading after her. She easily flew downward, many following her. She flew much more at ease, as she moved in an arc angle, heading directly towards them, as she took out her bowstaff and tore through the Kite imps kites apart, as they fell down to the ground.

"Wow, she's good!" Skunk stated, watching her.

"She won't last though; even Wolf's teammates have their limits!" Duck remarked, as Fox was busy looking in the cart.

Skunk saw Fox looking through the cart, as he walked closer.

"Fox, isn't it rude to be looking through other animals stuff?" Skunk asked.

"Usually I'd say yes, but this is an exception. Those exorcism cards may be able to help us!" She said, finding the box.

"Yes, but we don't know how to use them!" Duck remarked.

"True, but if luck is on our side, Squirrel will know how!" Fox stated, opening the box, as the cards where placed in three rows.

"Lets see… deadly, deadlier, and deadliest. Obviously we need this one!" Fox read, choosing the deadliest ones.

"But how are we going to get them to Squirrel, she is so high up there, not to mention the enemies there!" Skunk remarked.

"The enemies are too distracted by her to fool with us. We might as well hand them off when she comes by!" Duck said, as the three used their fans to take flight once more.

They moved together, as they watched Squirrel still take them out with her bowstaff.

"Squirrel! Do you have any idea how to use these!?" Fox asked, as Squirrel flew by them, taking a few of the exorcism cards in hand, as she moved to face the demons chasing her from behind.

"Do Cenni Raja!" She muttered, throwing two at the kite imps coming directly at her.

Upon impact did the exorcism cards explode, the demons now full of flames fell to the ground, their bodies becoming flora as they hit the ground.

"Do Cenni Raja! Do Cenni Raja! Do Cenni Raja! Do Cenni Raja! Do Cenni Raja! Do Cenni Raja!" Squirrel repeatedly said with vigorous heart, throwing more at the kite imps and sending them down to the ground.

"Do Cenni Raja!" Skunk said without any emotion, throwing one at the enemy, only to have to have the cart hit and not explode. "WHAT!?" He cried out, seeing no effect.

"You must say it with heart!" Squirrel said as she passed by them, using her bowstaff to hit more down.

Fox, Skunk and Duck once more started the saying the line with full a vigor voice, as they threw each of the exorcism cards at each of the kite imps, as each fell to the ground with each throw they made. Soon enough did only a few of them remain and the four had run out of exorcism cards.

"There are still a few left!" Skunk said, but a loud bird screech halted the kite imps, as they turned around to face the demons near them.

--end song: Tails Theme from Sonic Adventure 2--

Crane flew forth, as she carried Sprite on her back, as he cut through the kites of the remaining kite imps, as they fell to the ground. The kite imps slowly tried to regain stance, but where suddenly struck in the head by a throwing knife, that glowed only a second after impact upon the imps, as the bodies soon bursts away into flora. Hawk flew by as she looked to the now clear sky and the field now filled with flowers and vegetation.

"Looks like we got here in the nick of time!" Hawk stated, as the four who had fought ever so long on the battle field came down, taking a breath of relief.

"I can't believe you three where… wait, who is this? I don't remember seeing her here yesterday!" Crane said.

"Her name is Squirrel. Thanks to her where we able to win the battle!" Fox said, as she gave Squirrel a thumb up.

Squirrel smiled, seeing she was given credit for her assistance in the battle.

"Even so, the others are possibly wounded!" Duck stated, as they heard a few groans.

The others came into view, looking beaten and roughed up. Ox, Bird, and Rabbit where the only three unscathed.

"Guess we better get to work then!" Hawk stated.

* * *

The sun was nearing the west, already evening had come upon them. Most had been patched up with bandages and had taken some sort of medicine of Turtle's that would ease the pain. If it worked at least, most of his medicines weren't the best at pain relief.

"So how exactly are we supposed to get this seedling to even sprout into a tree?" Panda asked, as Panther and Cat rolled the large green marble like ball into the area, as they moved it near the suns light, so it would shine in the buried area.

As the sunlight shinned into the marble did the ground glow as a tree sprouted up, but was covered only with green leafs, as it seemed still young, even after going through such a cycle. The animals of the valley glared at Wolf, as he sighed.

"It's not yet finished. Sparrow, we still have the sake of valor, if you are up to-"

Sparrow took a shot cup of the sake, as he was only slightly bigger then Bird. Drinking down the small cup of sake did he breathe it out, he looked up at the tree with eyes of pure focused willpower.

"Here me spirits of earth and heaven, grant me your powers!" Sparrow called out, as he started to do a strange dance.

He moved his feet in a style that was similar to Ti-chi, but at a must faster beat, moving his arms in a strange circle like pattern. He swung his arms from his left and right, then directed them at a branch of the tree, as petals instantly bloomed. He soon took three steps to his right with both feet, his wings moving outward in a circler motion, before pointing to a tree once more, as more petals bloomed, all gasping and looking on in awe. Sparrow danced onward, using motions of many movements that flowed together perfectly. They ranged from form clasping his wings together to form a stirring motion to a shuffling upon the ground, even hoping on one leg. With each time he pointed at the tree with his wings did more and more cherry blossom petals form, and after performing a back flip and landing on one foot did he point to top branch, as the final area of petals soon came in.

--Cherry Blossom Storm by Hiroshi Yamaguchi from Okami--

A gentle breeze blew along the area, as many still looked on at the fully bloomed tree.

"I must say, this tree is a gorgeous one!" Panda said, the others nodding to his words.

"They may have rushed things, but seeing such a healthy bloomed tree with pink blossoms really makes me feel at ease." Duck remarked with a sigh.

"Is this how big it will get?" Crane asked looking at it.

"It will only grow slightly with each year. A tree such as this one takes almost a hundred years to get as big as the ones we saw in Guardian Sapling valley!" Hawk remarked.

The animals looked on, admiring the beauty of the guardian sapling that was before them. Of course, no moment would last forever, as Bat flew into the area.

"I zee ve have a new sapling bloomed!" He stated, with a bit of a German accent.

"Bat, your up earlier then usual!" Wolf said, as others turned to him.

"Some bee's kicked me out, told me you gave them permission to have anything there." Bat remarked.

"I guess we better find a cave for you tomorrow then!" Wolf said, Bat glaring at him.

"I'll find one on my own!" He said, flying off.

"I assume Bear was the one who wreaked the Killer Bee's hive!" Panda said, with a angry glance towards Wolf.

"Yeah… we couldn't stop him in time. Trouble with Bear is he never learns his lesson!" Wolf said, as he looked over to find Bear standing on the ball, sleeping away as usual.

"No excuse. Still, at least they are not without a hive. However, I advise you keep an eye on your friend and make sure he doesn't cause anymore problems!" Panda stated, as Wolf nodded, yawning.

"Now then, I hope your holy bells will work Hedgehog. I wouldn't want anyone being possessed by those demons!" Panda stated.

"They have worked most of the time. Still, Bat will alert us if there are any problems." Hedgehog remarked.

"Good. Everyone, get some rest for now. We have earned it for today." Panda said, as he started to walk off.

Skunk followed, as he turned to look back, as Squirrel walked away with her fellow hunters.

"Skunk!" Panda called out to him, snapping Skunk out of his trance.

"Coming Master!" He stated, as he ran after Panda.

* * *

Back in the cave did Toki sit upon a rock made throne. A red imp came in, kneeling before him.

"Shogun Toki, our kite force was thwarted! The valley now has a guardian sapling, most of the monkeys fled the land, and Baboon is still in custody with those valley dwellers and demon hunters!" The imp stated.

The Shogun remained silent, but soon spoke.

"I assume they where caught in an exorcism card burst?" Toki asked, the imp nodding.

"Those cards are thorn in our plans. But I have another plan. First, I want you to see just how many troops we have left. I don't care if it takes all night; just give me a head count!" Toki said, the imp nodding as he cowardly backed away.

The shogun turned, looking into the poisonous water before him. Within the water where many black eggs piled up in the poison water, as he smiled looking at them.

"Even if they do take out the remaining demons, I still have a backup batch still developing in this poison pool of darkness!" he stated, the area no longer having any light shining into it, only dark purple flames lit the area inside the dark cave where dragon once resided.


End file.
